


your lips taste like hot chocolate and marshmallows

by hamsterzkro



Category: Derp Crew - Fandom, The Derp Crew
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, Mostly Fluff, really gay, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 18:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12917619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamsterzkro/pseuds/hamsterzkro
Summary: Even pretending to be annoyed at the other was near impossible as their laughs would harmonize and they forget the chaotic world inside and out, just for a little bit. And being in love was anything but a peaceful serenity of emotions, but they knew how to make it a peaceful serenity of emotion, no matter what was thrown their way.





	your lips taste like hot chocolate and marshmallows

**Author's Note:**

> i originally posted this on wattpad but i decided to post it here too

Clear sky's with stars scattered everywhere, December breezes blowing through hair and chilling exposed ears, the two sat on the way-too-small blanket and stared up into the vast mysterious night sky. The very few leaves still left on the trees were rustling and each others breathing and heartbeats were the only sounds to be heard.

Anthony looked over at Steven, whose amazement plastered his face, stared at the stars and the sheer moonlight that shined in his eyes. A smile tugged his lips upward and felt the weightless feeling of being hopelessly in love return to his gut. He glanced down at his hand, exposed to the cold air, the glanced back up to his face.

"Hey, Steven?" Anthony spoke up, gathering the younger male's attention rather quickly.

"Yes?"

"Can I hold your hand?" Anthony mentally laughed at his own question. He knew at this point it was utter nonsense to ask since he knew what the answer would be regardless.

"Of course you can. You know you don't have to ask, right?" Steven chuckled, never understanding why Anthony asked this anymore.

Anthony intertwined his fingers together with his and shrugged, "I know. It's just a habit."

Steven just lightly grinned in response and continued to stare back up at the stars, occasionally squeezing Anthony's hand.

Anthony knew Steven was slightly annoyed when he'd ask silly questions like that, but he never made a big deal out of it. Anthony was just afraid he would accidentally screw what they had up over a stupid mistake. Steven was his world and he feared that a stupid mistake would make him fly out of orbit and his world would crumble apart to pieces and get lost in space to the point of no return. He loved this man dearly.

Anthony would feel his heart swell every time he took a small glance at him. Every laugh would turn his brain to mush and every smile was a contagious disease Anthony loved to get. He'd stare at the stars that twinkled in his eyes and wonder how he got so lucky. He just hoped that Steven's heart swelled as much when he looked at him as much as his does when Anthony takes a sheer glance at him.

Anthony glared up at the moving object in the sky. It was just an ordinary airplane, with passengers on it, traveling to a destination somewhere. He chuckled though, remembering the joke he and Steven had throughout their lives.

_I put my elbows on the window sill, standing on my tippy toes to stare up at the sky. I felt the chilly air radiate from the window._

_"Look!" I got Steven's attention, pointing to the moving object in the sky, "It's a shooting star!"_

_I heard him chuckle, glancing at him with a confused glare, "Anthony, that's an airplane."_

_I cross my arms over my chest, pretending to be annoyed, "Just pretend." I began to laugh, not being able to keep up being "annoyed" and I heard him laugh along._

_Once our laughs died into the comfortable silence that surrounded us, I asked, "What would you wish for?"_

_He leaned his head against my shoulder, a small smile creeping on his face, "That we'll be friends forever."_

_I nodded, wrapping my arm around his shoulders, chuckling slightly, "I will do everything I can to keep that wish true."_

There were days Anthony wondered if Steven ever thought about that particular memory, thinking about how much their laughs harmonized or how Anthony kept Steven's wish dear to heart, through all of their ups and downs together.

_We laid down on the grass on top of a blanket, watching the clouds slowly pass by. The clouds were crystal white puffs that made the blue sky pop._

_I saw an airplane that the sun shined on and nudged Steven's side. "Hey look, it's a shooting star."_

_He shook his head, a grin across his face, "That's an airplane and it's not even night."_

_I rolled my eyes playfully, "Just pretend." I chuckled softly, feeling his hand grasp onto mine. I smiled lightly at him and asked, "What do you wish for?"_

_He stared back up into my eyes, "For you to be happy forever."_

_I laid my head on his shoulder, "I wish the same for you as well."_

Anthony sometimes wondered what Steven felt when they held hands that 6th-grade day. Anthony felt his heart swell for the first time and he was confused. He stared into his eyes and dreamt of the color the next night.

_I sat alone on the grass, staring up at the partially clouded sky, mentally cursing at whatever was up there to make these damn clouds go away so I could wish to stop being sad._

_I heard footsteps beside me, eventually stopping and sitting down next to me. I knew it was Steven but I couldn't look at him._

_"Hey."_

_"Hi..." I muttered in response, not looking down from the sky. His arms snaked around my shoulders and he scooted closer and leaned against me._

_"I'm sorry."_

_I finally looked away from the sky to him confusedly, "Why are you sorry? This isn't your fault. You didn't have much control over this."_

_He shrugged, glancing up. He chuckled, pointing, "Hey look, it's a shooting star."_

_I stared at the ground, muttering, "It's just an airplane..."_

_"Anthony, I'll make a promise instead of a wish but I need you to look at me."_

_Of course, I would look up at him, waiting for him to continue._

_After a couple moments of silence, he took hold both of my hands and said, "As soon as I can, I will come back."_

_"Okay. I'll miss you."_

And truth was that he did. Anthony wondered if Steven knew that he avoided looking at the sky for a long time because it would remind him of Steven. Always wondered if he missed him too.

_Late evening with a couple of soft knocks I almost didn't hear, I prayed it wasn't anymore surprise visitors from family. It was already past Christmas and it was annoying now._

_I sighed, opening the door to a somewhat familiar face. I couldn't think of who it was but I knew it was on the tip of my tongue._

_"Uh, hi. Can I help you?"_

_The stranger slightly frowned, "You don't remember me?"_

_"You look and sound very familiar. I can't remember though and if I should, I'm sorry. It's been a busy week."_

_He shrugged, "It's alright."_

_A thought kept repeating in my head, "What if this is Steven?"_

_"Can I ask you a question?" I hesitated,  wondering if what I was gonna say worth the waste of air. It's been a couple years of waiting and I began to give up._

_"Go right ahead."_

_I bit my tongue before continuing, "What's an airplane in the night sky to you?"_

_He chuckled, "Well, it's an airplane but we liked to pretend they were shooting stars."_

_My grin grew and tears pricked my eyes as I tried to wipe them away as fast as I could._

_"Why are you crying dear?"_

_I laughed, trying to push my overwhelming feelings down, "I knew you would come back."_

The stupid joke that ran through their whole lives is what kept them together, even when they were physically apart. Even after losing hope, Anthony would always turn to the stars and god and wish and prayed that he would come back.

He always tended to wonder how his life would've been if he didn't accidentally spout his feelings that one summer evening. If he hadn't thought out loud while they were in the same room. He never regretted it but it was something that could've been avoided and he wondered what if he did avoid it? As much as Anthony tried to not think about it, it crossed his mind more often than he would prefer.

"Hey look, a shooting star." Anthony squeezed Steven's hand to get his attention to the moving object that was flying across the sky.

He giggled, "Yep, the slowest shooting star ever."

"Oh hush." Anthony chuckled, staring at it before it left their vision.

His voice chimed in Anthony's ear, softly saying, "What did you wish for?"

Anthony wrapped his arm around the smaller boy's shoulders, pulling him closer, "Well, I only wish for the best and darling, the best is you."

Steven's lips curved upwards, laughing a bit as he leaned his head on his shoulder. "Anything about me particular?"

"Well, if I started doing that, we'd be sitting here all night in the cold because I'd start to list everything I love about you."

"I mean, in all technicality, you could just say everything and be done with it." He shrugged.

"You're right. I could do that, but problem is that you're too special for me just saying a simple word like 'everything.' Because everything about you is special in its own way, the word everything becomes vague. Like your green eyes. They're like emerald gems that I stare at when stars twinkle in them and the moonlight makes them shine even brighter than they already do. That's just one of the things I love about you. Sometimes words can't even describe it." He kissed the shorter man's forehead, rubbing his arm.

Anthony hoped this would last until they both inevitably perished. He's been through countless ups and downs, some weeks being better than others. They haven't been through the worst yet but they knew they would have each other when that unfortunate moment would come.

After staring up at the stars for a couple minutes longer, Anthony broke the comfortable silence, "Hey, how about we go in? We've been out here in the bitter cold for awhile and it would be very unfortunate if we froze out here."

Steven nodded, pulling himself away from him, "That would be very unfortunate, good idea."

The two stood up, Steven grabbing the blanket, folded it, and held it under his arm.

"Ready?"

Steven intertwined their fingers once more, smiling with a nod, "Ready."

Even for the short walk back to their apartment, they held each other's hand tightly, almost like they feared if they let go, something horrible would happen.

Anthony could admit he was slightly paranoid when showed any kind of affection to Steven in public. Not because he was afraid that people would view him as a homosexual. It was more so for safety reasons. It was just the society they lived in. People still couldn't wrap their heads around the two's relationship or people would take their beliefs too far. Even though Anthony hated to overlook his shoulders all the time, he wouldn't know what he would do if Steven got hurt or killed. Where they lived wasn't awful. It wasn't brought up nor spoken of very much. Anthony tends to notice that no one gives dirty looks but maybe they knew he was looking. He knew not to care what people actually thought of them and in all honesty, he didn't, but he was cautious. Always cautious.

Anthony piddled with his pockets, trying to find his key to the front door of their small apartment. It wasn't the house that they dreamed of owning, but they were both working to get there. And this would have to do just until they got there.

The somewhat warm air brushed their faces, Steven shutting the door softly to prevent making a lot of noise. After Anthony draped his coat on the back of the beige couch, he snaked his arms around Steven's waist, pecking his forehead.

"Sometimes I forget how short you are."

Steven rolled his eyes with a head shake, laughing quietly, "I'm not that short."

He shrugged, "Whatever you say, hot stuff. Do you want some hot chocolate?"

Steven's eyes lit up, "The one with the marshmallows?"

Anthony's lips curved into a smile, chuckling, "Of course."

He pulled away, walking to the kitchen with that feeling in his gut again. Something as simple as his eyes lighting up from a simple question was enough to make his heart swell and his feet feel light.

Anthony looked in the cabinet to look for a mug to use when he found the two matching ones he bought from a thrift store once. The greyish blue mugs with the plaid patterned strip and the dogs that were above it that stopped before the handle were the two's favorite. He filled both with water from the tap and placed them in the microwave, pressing the five button for five minutes.

He sighed, walking over to the doorway and leaned his back against it. He glanced over to Steven, who stood in front of the window where the multicolored Christmas lights were hung.

A small smile tugged the corners of his lips as he watched the lights lay softly on his skin. Something about it made Anthony relax and almost forget the hectic situations that have recently been brought upon them. His grin grew when he saw Steven's reflection on the window that was looking out into space.

He eventually saw Anthony in the reflection as well, staring at him. He turned around, "What are you staring at?"

"You, of course. What else is there to stare at?" Anthony laughed, crossing his arms over his chest, shifting his weight from both his feet to only one.

"Why?"

"Because beauty deserves to be stared at dear."

Steven rolled his eyes with a small smile, looking back out the window. Beeping from the microwave could be heard and Anthony went back to doing that. He grabbed the hot chocolate mix from the cabinet above the counter then went to grab the blistering hot mugs of water.

Quickly pouring the mix into the mugs and stirring them, he decided to grab the mini marshmallows as the ones in the mix already melted away. After sprinkling more than necessary, he carefully grabbed the two handles that were still fairly hot and walked over to the window where Steven was standing. He sat them down on the window sill, poking at his arm to get Steven's attention.

"Hey, your hot chocolate is done but it's hella hot so I'd wait for it to cool off some." Anthony pushed the mug slowly in front of Steven's vision while he only responded with a blank expression and nodded.

He frowned slightly, taking a glance at his steaming cup to Steven's hands. He grabbed his hand and attempted to look at his eyes, trying to figure out what could've made his mood drop as much as it did. It was nothing new to the unfortunate truth so it could've been anything. Anything from it just being a stressful day and avoiding Anthony to avoid saying anything stupid or lashing out at him for no reason to just feeling heavy and wanting to cry about it. It happens to both of them, but they always try to help each other as much as possible.

"Hey uh, what are ya thinking about? You seem upset and I don't like to see my beautiful boy upset."

Steven softly sighed, forcing a small smile to appear on his face, "Just thinking, that's all. Thanks for the hot chocolate though."

"Thinking? Did you know thinking is one of the biggest killers? And noting that I would really appreciate that you don't die, I'd like it if you would tell me what you're thinking about. Only if you want to though. It would be really upsetting if you died because I love you to death, but I really don't want that death part to come so soon."

Steven breathlessly chuckled, taking a short glance at him, "You have such a way with words. It's just nonsense. Nothing important to be verbally said."

Anthony nodded, taking a quick sip from his mug before saying, "If that's what you wish, then I won't push."

He leaned his head on Anthony's shoulder, sighing inaudibly.

"You look really pretty when you stand under these lights. I mean, you are pretty regardless but I just wanted to tell you."

The compliment made a dusty rose color slightly appear across Steven's cheeks. He chuckled, "You flatter me too much."

"Well, sometimes you forget so I have to remind you. It's not my fault you keep forgetting that you are a very beautiful boy."

Steven laughed a little, taking his first sip of his drink, knowing it had to have cooled down by now.

"Anthony, I..." He hesitated, wondering if any of this nonsense was worth wasting breath over. It's been eating away at him for so long though and not saying what's on his mind is gonna make it worse.

"Yes, Steven?"

The use of his name made his tense shoulders fall to be more relaxed. It was something that reassured him to know he was able to tell Anthony anything and trust him with it. He always did, but the reassurance was always nice to have in times of doubt.

"I've been thinking...What if this is all a dream? None of this is real. We're bound to wake up any second."

"Why do you think that?"

Steven hesitated once more, seeing he was confused and didn't really understand. He knew he was trying though. Steven knew his problems were things he didn't always understand either.

"I just...what if once things get good again, we wake up and we aren't together? What if I still haven't come back? What if everything right now is a figment of our imagination?"

Anthony draped his arm over his shoulders, pulling him closer to his side, "Then we must be in a coma because this would be the longest dream I would've ever had. I know this isn't a dream. You're here. You can feel me and I can feel you. Dreams can't make me feel the tingles I feel when you touch me. I don't know what you feel when you look at me, but let me tell you when I take a sheer glance at you, my heart instantly swells, my feet go numb, and I feel the weightless feeling of being in love in my gut. Dreams can't, in any way, compare to the feeling of being in love. Dreams can't be as great as this."

Steven felt a genuine smile tug his lips as he muttered, "Thank you." taking a sip of the not so hot chocolate.

"Anything for you." Anthony laughed, looking out the window towards the sky once more.

"It's another shooting star." Steven pointed out, chuckling quietly.

He chuckled with a small grin, "It sure is. What did you wish for?"

Steven sighed contently, "Only the best."

Anthony squeezed him slightly, "So did I. You know that though. I do every time."

Steven loosely wrapped his arms around his neck, glancing up at him with a lopsided grin, "Kiss me, you dork."

"Gladly." He connected their lips together, not being able to resist the urge to smile. It wasn't anything too long nor short, it was perfect.

Nothing is perfect though. Based on whoever's definition of perfect you go by, whether your own or someone else's, everything defined perfect by someone else could be terrible to your owns. But for a moment, it's like the stars aligned for them effortlessly.

"I love you, Anthony."

"I love you too, Steven. Also, your lips taste like marshmallows and hot chocolate."

"I wonder why."

Even pretending to be annoyed at the other was near impossible as their laughs would harmonize and they forget the chaotic world inside and out, just for a little bit. And being in love was anything but a peaceful serenity of emotions, but they knew how to make it a peaceful serenity of emotion, no matter what was thrown their way.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :D


End file.
